


From another world

by DramaQueenJean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aliens, Also an alien language, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think Im starting to get into this way too deep, M/M, Multi, Other, for a very beloved person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueenJean/pseuds/DramaQueenJean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt has always loved watching the stars, especially during the summer. He also always thought that the one night he watched a meteor shower was the the most exiting and rememberable night of his life. He was wrong about one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From another world

The summer nights in Jinae are always beautiful. 

The sky is clear and you can see every single star.

Sometimes when you are lucky you can even see a falling star.

I especially love watching those.....

Altough not when they come directly towards me!

.....                                               

                                                  -------------------------

,,What in the heavens?! What was that just now? Did a star just fall down?!A meteor?!.... I would have died........I would ....be dead if ...if I-I hadn't moved...."

A thought like that leaves you with really weird feelings. You feel glad that you're still alive while at the same time shaking and wanting to lash out because you just closely escaped deaths cold hands. You suddenly think about all the things that you have and haven't done, of all the plans you had made. And it scares you to think that all those things would have never been made or done if you didn't move those few inches.

It leaves you kind of numb. Kind of detached from the things around you, in shock I'd say.You sort of drift in your own head. I don't know how long I just sat there staring at the steaming ball of stone that was sitting right in front of me but it was apparently long enough for the rock to split into two pieces. What?

The rock just split itself....into two!

That's not that weird actually, it might have just hit a weak spot that then split it. Yeh that happens sometimes. Nothing weird about it.

The next thing that happens has a lot of weirdness about it.

A thing hops out of on of the stone halfs.

It looks the other way seemingly searching for something. It's back is weirdly normal. 

,,Jijjaa" it says.

,,What" the giant idiot that is I says.

It's head whips around, wide, golden eyes staring at me. Oh god now I really messed up. It comes closer. I close my eyes in silent prayer. It's going to rip me open with its fangs and devour me with its giant mouth. Or it will take me to its mothership and dissect me like a frog. It-it....It....just stands there, staring at me, head tilted like a confused puppy would. And ....it looks normal too...Well unless we're going to talk about it's skin color, which is a weird red mixed with white and matt pink stripes. He looks like a toddler got a hold of paints and brushes and used his body as a canvas. But other than that he looks completely normal. 

,,Jehabdoolima?" It ...asks?

My very eloquent answer to that is a good old ,,Uh?''

It sighs and rolls its eyes. It comes even closer until it stands right in front of me. Now that I can see it up close it really does look like a human with a weird skin color. Wait his ears are pointy and he has really weird yellow glowing piercings in them too. Yeah no. No human with a weird skin condition. It still just stands there kinda looking like its thinking about what to do with me. Maybe I should run. Probably.

It lowers its body so it's kneeling in front of me then it raises its hand and... waves.

I must look hilarious, sitting in the dirt talking to some weird ass alien thing. But not even nearly as hilarious as it. We kind of just stare at each other for a while. It probably trying to figure out what to do with me and me, well I'm not really thinking about anything. Then it speaks again.

,,Toto" it points at its chest ,,Mennack" it makes an x with its arms ,,mandon" it points at me ,,juleipam" it finishes making a fist. Then looks at me with what I'm guessing is supposed to be hope that I understood. Well it will be disappointed. Because I didn't understand a single thing and I think my expression says as much.

It sighs again bringing its hands up to its face. It gives me one more look and then turns around towards the meteor.

,,Who are you?" I point at him and ask ,kind of surprising myself. My voice is barely a whisper but apparently it has ears like a bat because it turns around to me then. It tilts its head and says ,,Jean." 

Well that is a rather human name for a weird alien thing that almost killed me with its weird spaceship thing. Before I can ask anything else, it or rather ,,Jean,, has turns around again. So I do what any sane person would do and walk right up to ,him? Judging by the name I'm just going to assume it's a boy. He seems to be working on something inside the spaceship so I'd should not distract him but I have started getting rather curious about him, especially where in the world he came from. But I can't really ask any of these things comseidering he doesn't speak my language. Besides it's so much more interesting to just watch him. It's really fascinating, even though he isn't doing anything special. Well I guess I'm less fascinated by the things he does than by him. He looks at me again questioning me, I would say. I raise a hand and wave. He does the same and goes back to working on something that looks more and more like a weird crown or maybe a collar. 

                                          ----------------------------------------

 

I'm not sure how long I just watch him but it has to be an eternity. At some point I drifted of into my own thoughts again. When I finally snap back to reality Jean has stopped working and is staring straight into my face. ,,What?" I ask. He pokes my check as an answer. Oh, I think I know what he means, the freckles. At that moment I notice that the sun has started rising so it must be around six already. Well that was a long time spent watching some stranger build something. 

,,Oh shoot!" My yelling startles Jean to an extent that he looks like he wants to jump into the nearest bush. 

Shit I completely forgot about work. What do I do now? I must look like an idiot pacing around and fidgeting, wringing my hands. 

,,Mandon naag?" What the hell does that even mean?!

....

So I make a decision right then and there. 

,,You are coming with me!" I say grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards my motorcycle. 

I don't care whether he likes it or not but I can't just let him roam around freely.

 

 

 


End file.
